


Age Gap Doesn't Matter

by belovedhell



Series: Three Decades Apart [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying Jensen, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Older Jared, Slight fluff, Young Jensen Ackles, no one is underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared was twenty seven years older than Jensen, which wasn't too bad in his opinion. And while his boyfriend was wonderful, he was also a damn horny guy. Jared couldn't keep up with Jensen's sex drive. Jared was sometimes scared that Jensen would leave him for someone better, or younger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story! I'm on break so have plenty of time to write. Yay. Also, I've been writing J2 stories, and while that is good... I want to write more wincest stories (cuz it's my favorite and low on my dashboard). So I'm going to write three of them before I write J2 again. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated. Hope this story isn't too weird since I'm doing a series out of it.

Jared was typing on his laptop, he was almost done with his files. He was exhausted and his eyes were drooping. Blinking his eyes a few times, Jared stretched his arms and let out a yawn. He glanced at his watch on his wrist. It read 11:40 p.m. It was late for him. This was the third time he had to stay late for work.

He resumed his typing; just a few more words and he was— Done! "Finally," Jared smiled tiredly. Closing his computer, he rose from his chair and made his way to get his peacoat, which was hanging on the coat rack.

_Ring!_

As he buttoned his coat, Jared grabbed his cellphone from his desk. Upon seeing the called id, Jared smiled as he answered it, "Hey, Jensen."

"Where are you? Still at work?" Jensen asked. He was in Jared's house, waiting— impatiently— for his boyfriend.

"Just finished, babe. I'm so tired." Jared picked up his suitcase as he left the office. "I really want to sleep... and maybe take a hot bath." God, that sounded good right about now. Jared needed to release some stress.

"But it's barely twelve!" Jensen whined. Jared could imagine a cute little pout on his face.

Sighing, Jared adjusted his phone on his shoulder as he pressed the elevator button. "I'm not like you, babe. I can't be up all night. You're younger than me." Jared had to remind Jensen most of the time that he was old, he was not young anymore.

Jensen was twenty-three: young and fresh. He sometimes would wonder what Jensen saw in Jared... a fifty year old man. A very old man. There was a twenty seven year difference between them. Jensen didn't give a fuck, but Jared... he did. Jared was around the age to settle down and have a lovable spouse by his side.

Meeting Jensen in a sleazy bar was not the best way to meet. But holy fuck! It was the best fucking experience in Jared's life. Seeing Jensen in tight skinny jeans and a black leather jacket was the best sight for Jared. They fucked in the tiny bathroom behind the bar and fucked again in Jared's condo. Jensen left the next morning, much to Jared's disappointment.

He knew it was a one night stand, but having a warm body around him was something Jared had dearly missed. Weeks had passed before seeing Jensen again in another bar, however he was making out with another guy— a way younger guy than Jared. Of course.

Jared remembered how he was furious that Jensen was not with him, he should be kissing him with those plump lips instead of a stranger. He was filled with jealousy and sorrow was overwhelming him altogether. Then again, Jared would have been doing the same, how he was in a sleazy bar in the middle of the night trying to find another warm body to hold onto. A part of him just hoped that it would be Jensen again.

Sadly, no one had paid attention to him that night. No one even gave him so much as a second glance. Jared gulped the last bit of whiskey before deciding to just go back home since no one was interested. He didn't even bother to see what Jensen was doing— probably sucking someone's face anyway. Jared left the bar and headed to his vehicle. He barely had put the key in the car doorknob when someone pushed him against the door.

Jared had panicked, his head was pressed— rather harshly— onto the window. He was getting robbed. Jared begged for his life, hopefully for his attacker to have pity on him. However, when he heard a familiar chuckle, Jared looked over his shoulder. It was Jensen. The fucker. He followed Jared out, discreetly, and then explained to him that Jensen wanted to see him again.

After dating for months, Jared and Jensen became a couple. Jensen would sometimes room with Jared in his condo, not that he was complaining. It was perfect. That way Jared could see Jensen all the time.

"I know... but still," Jensen murmured, breaking Jared's thoughts. He chuckled as he imagined Jensen's pucker lips, pouting. "Can I at least join you in the hot bath?" he purred. Oh no.

Jared winced. "You can, but we can't do sex, Jensen. I don't think I'm up for it tonight." Honestly, it made Jared feel like an old geezer. Well, he was but still. Jensen, on the other hand, was horny like a teenager. He always wanted sex and to suck cock. Jesus Christ, were youngsters like that now a days?

Sex tired Jared out. He couldn't handle it anymore... Jensen didn't understand it, he just got pissed and bitched about how Jared never wanted to attend to his needs.

"Really?" Jensen fumed. Fuck.

Jared knew Jensen was going to bitch at him. Again.

"I'm sorry. It's just it's already midnight and I did a lot of work today—"

"And you can't find time for me? Fuck you, Jared! Why are we even together if you're not going to pay attention to me?" Jared frowned. It was the same argument. "Fine. You can have your bath-time alone. I'll just find another guy in the bar, someone who'll fuck me and pay attention to me!"

"Jensen—" Jared didn't have a chance to say anything else as Jensen hanged up. "Shit!" Jared cussed. He quickly rushed to his car in the parking lot.

Jensen had said those words before and it was to be taken seriously. At first, Jared thought he was joking the first time, but when Jensen wore slutty clothing and called a cab. Jared knew that he was not kidding. He had to beg his boyfriend to get back inside his house. It took a lot of convincing and a bunch of apologizing to get Jensen in a good mood.

There was no point in calling Jensen. He had a habit of turning off his cellphone when he was pissed. Jared couldn't understand why Jensen would pull such a stunt. He loved him so much and gave him whatever he wanted: sex, clothing, and albums. Jared thought after being together for a few months he would ease up on the punishments. Apparently not...

Jared parked the car on his driveway and ran into his home. Praying to god that Jensen was still there. He rushed inside like a crazy maniac and shouted, "Jensen!" Jared panted, he ran so fast that his legs were beginning to ache. "Babe?" There was no sign of him anywhere. Was he too late?

Suddenly, Jared felt light-headed and tired all over again. He sat down on the couch— Shit... He knew this feeling, his blood pressure was too high. Jared didn't have time to be worry about his health right now. He was far more concerned where Jensen was.

As he slowly got up, he staggered towards the door. He had to find Jensen and prevent him from doing anything stupid. Jared was only a few feet away before he started to severely get dizzy. Ignoring his vision, Jared tried to grab the doorknob... only he couldn't. His heart was beating in an erratic pace and his eyes were shutting.

Jared collided onto the floor and blacked out.

* * *

Warmth surrounded Jared and he felt something cold on his forehead. Opening his eyes, his vision was blurry for a few seconds before getting a good clear view of Jensen. He had forgotten what happened until his throbbing head made him remember. He passed out.

"Jensen?" Jared coughed. He felt like shit. His head was killing him and his body felt like he had been run over a couple of times.

"Jared," Jensen's voice was hoarse and low, almost as if he had been crying. "A-Are you okay?"

When he saw Jared collapse on the floor, Jensen fucking freaked out. He was out in the back smoking a cigarette because Jared said no to sex. Sure, Jensen was acting like a brat, but he wanted to be close to Jared. Sex was the only thing that brought them close. They had nothing in common and both hardly had time to see each other due to their work schedule conflicting. However, once they were intimate, it was as if nothing could break them apart. Therefore, when Jared rejected sex it was like he was rejecting Jensen.

Jared stared at the ceiling, making a realization that he was in his room. Jensen must have carried him. "Yeah. I'm okay." He turned to his side and stared at Jensen, he noticed that Jensen's eyes were watery and bright red. "What's wrong?" Jared had seen Jensen cried a few times before. Mostly because Jensen was either frustrated or something emotional set him off. Jared pondered if it was both.

Wiping his eyes, Jensen looked away but rested on the bed beside Jared. "I thought you wouldn't wake up," Jensen admitted. "I was going to call 911, but I remember you telling me that you hate hospitals. When I saw you on the floor... I thought I lost you."

"Jensen..." Jared sighed. "I thought you were in a bar hooking up with a random guy. I was going to fetch your ass." He had not forgotten Jensen's so called threat. "I got scared that you left so I must've stressed myself out."

"I was just joking, Jay." Jared's heart swelled upon hearing his nickname. "I never mean it. I just say that to get you jealous." Jensen held his hand firmly. "I'm sorry for acting like an immature kid. I don't know why I do it... I just want to get attention from you," he admitted.

"I'm sorry I don't give you the attention you deserve, Jen. I just get caught up in work. Sometimes I do overtime to get more money so I can impress you with trips and concerts." He knew Jensen loved to travel around to see wonderful places.

"You don't need to do any of that. I just want you here. With me. I don't need anyone else but you."

Squeezing his hand, Jared said, "I guess I'm just terrified that you're going to find someone younger. I mean, look at me. I'm old enough to be your father. Once you're out of my life... I'm going to be alone again."

"I won't leave you!" Jensen declared.

"Jensen, I can't keep up with your sex drive," Jared confessed. "I can't do sex twice or triple times a day. Fuck— I can barely even get the right angles when I fuck you. I can only do three times a week, if anything. Babe, I only try for you. But there's going to be a time where it won't be enough for you." He finally said it: his insecurity.

"Do you think I'm with you for sex?" his tone hinted anger as he gritted his teeth.

"No, of course not. You can get sex anywhere. Lots of guys would make a line for you," Jared said bitterly. "I used to think you had daddy issues or a daddy kink. Hell. I thought I was your sugar daddy in the beginning," he blurted out, which was a mistake. A big one.

Jensen suddenly let go of his hand and narrowed his eyes. Money? Seriously? "If I wanted to be a prostitute, I could've been one!" He turned around, ready to leave. Hurt that Jared made horrible assumptions in the beginning of their relationship. How could he think it was only about sex? It was more than that.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! Please don't leave, Jen," Jared pleaded, propping his elbows. "Can you blame for thinking that? Look at you! You're every gay guys' wet dream. I just wanted to make you happy so you could be with me! Please..." How Jared was stupid to mention his first thoughts of Jensen?

Jensen halted near the doorway. He could feel his eyes getting teary again— not from Jared's assumptions— but because Jared was begging him to stay. No one had ever made an effort to be with Jensen before. Only Jared had. He sighed in exasperation, then looked over his shoulder. Jensen could see Jared looking at him with puppy dog eyes. It was hard to resist those beautiful hazel eyes.

"You're an idiot. I'm leaving your ass next time you say that again," there was no bite in his words, but he meant it. Okay, no he didn't.

Jared grinned, wrinkles being shown under his eyes and around his smile. "You're adorable, babe."

"Shut up," Jensen murmured, ear tips turning pink. When he saw that Jared patted the empty spot next to him, Jensen didn't hesitate to lay there. Arms going around Jared's waist and his cheek pressed onto his shoulder.

Jared gawked at him. Surprised by Jensen's gentleness— not that he wasn't gentle— but Jensen was more like a snake. He would rather nibble Jared's skin and fondle his groin, enough to drive Jared on the edge. It was rare for Jensen to actually be soft and tender unless he wanted something to gain.

This was a treat for Jared. One that he would never take for granted.

Jared smiled fondly, and then ran his fingers in Jensen's blond hair. The gesture made Jensen hold him tighter. It was as if Jensen was afraid Jared would disappear.

_I thought I lost you._

When Jared felt him tremble next to him, he knew that Jensen was quietly crying. Jensen's tears fell onto his shoulder, accidentally wetting the shirt's sleeve. Jared closed his eyes and whispered into his ear, "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Jensen sniffled, but nevertheless he mumbled something quick. Not once did he look at Jared, rather he hid in the nook of Jared's neck, getting comfortable.

Jared barely caught his words, and when he heard them he smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
